A Hundred Nightmares
by Cezille07
Summary: Zick has a hundred nightmares in a span of three months and eight days.
1. A Hundred Nightmares

**A Hundred Nightmares**

_Cezille07_

A hundred days of nightmares for Zick...each night a different terror...each building up until the final evening....

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Monster Allergy.

* * *

**------The Monsters------**

1. Bombo successfully ate and digested all his shoes.

2. Bombo had L.B.M.

3. Ben Talak told him a story worth ten novels in one sitting.

4. Clak Ritak hosted a violin concert in his room.

5. Clak Ritak's back-up musicians were the Bursties.

6. Bu acquired a disease such that he couldn't reattach his fallen pieces.

7. Several doctor Hahs were called to cure him to no avail.

8. Their jokes were all about Tamers being exiled monsters.

9. Timothy was removed from his job.

was permanently catified.

11. Timothy was sent to a pet shop.

12. A doctor treating schizophrenic patients bought Timothy.

13. The monsters wrote a play about Timothy's mishaps.

14. They performed it in the backyard...terribly.

15. The neighbors reported them to the police for the extremely loud and bothersome event.

**------The Barrymore Detention Oasis------**

16. The replacement Tutor, a grouchy, old female cat, literally chained their hands behind their backs.

17. Zick got lost on the way to the Ancient Armoury, in an attempt to escape the madness at home.

18. He lost his copy of the Tamer's Manual on the way to the Armoury.

19. He cursed using ancient Tamer curses.

20. He met David in the woods near the Armoury while he was cursing.

21. David accidentally found the entrance to the Armoury.

22. David brought Annie to the Armoury for a date.

23. The Armoury was closed down after the Most-High Tutors realized that humans were able to access it.

24. Zob was arrested for protesting.

25. Zob was stripped of his powers.

26. Zob was permanently miniaturized.

27. Zob was exiled to an African forest.

28. The replacement Tutor tripled their chains.

29. The replacement Tutor eventually decided their Oasis was too much of a mess to continue running, and shut it down.

30. The monsters were sent to another Detention Oasis in a different city.

31. Greta had to relinquish her gift of Sight.

32. Greta's flower shop was robbed.

33. Greta's flower shop was left in total chaos.

34. Greta had to close the flower shop.

35. Greta had to sell her greenhouse to cover the expenses.

**------School------**

36. Zick failed the Math test the next day.

37. He failed all the following tests.

38. He was accused of cheating.

39. He was accused of sharing the answers to the class.

40. Ms. Swift was blamed for condoning the crimes.

41. Ms. Swift was demoted to being a janitress.

42. Ms. Swift suggested that Zick also pay for his crimes by doing service for the school.

43. Zick was barred from the classroom for the semester.

44. He had to help in the canteen as a dishwasher.

45. He also had to help Ms. Swift in her janitorial duties.

46. He was found not guilty after missing the final exam.

47. He repeated fifth grade.

48. Soup and Ford were the only people he knew in the classroom.

49. Patty and Mattie were promoted to the Student Council.

50. At what was supposed to be his graduation, he was publicly humiliated by David at his valediction speech.

**------House Arrest------**

51. Zick was prohibited from hunting monsters again until his grades improved.

52. He was prohibited from practicing the powers of the Dom for the same reasons.

53. Zick went out to the Ancient Armoury, only to find that his clothes were tagged for GPS.

54. He was strictly not allowed to leave the house except for school.

55. A Bursty strayed into his room through the window, singing at its best...which is its worst.

56. Zick was assigned to keep popping the Bursty until it left.

57. The Bursty didn't leave until after a week passed.

58. Two proud show-offs, a Bombo and a Gingi, were added to what was left of the Detention Oasis.

59. The replacement Tutor taught Zick how to torture them into obedience.

60. Zick was left to handle the monsters' escapades without using his powers.

61. He had to handle the escapades without stepping outside the house limits.

62. He once overlooked the perimeter and was forced to massage the replacement Tutor's feet the entire night.

63. The replacement Tutor was satisfied and asked him to do it for a month.

64. The replacement Tutor developed a crush on him.

65. The replacement Tutor threatened him several times into doing 'the act'.

**------Monster Hunting------**

66. Zick ran away from home naked.

67. He was denied entrance to Elena's house.

68. He stole clothes off a neighbor's clothesline.

69. He found an Androgorka spying on Elena's every move.

70. He followed the Androgorka and found it led to Magnacat.

71. All his tools were left at home.

72. His powers, he realized, had weakened from the extended disuse.

73. Magnacat promised not to hurt his family or any of his friends if Zick would be his slave for eternity.

74. He and Magnacat went into vicious hand-combat when he refused.

75. Magnacat used his powers to get to Zick's mind.

76. Magnacat hypnotized him, made him visualize his death.

77. Magnacat made him visualize his family's excruciating death.

78. Magnacat ordered him to kill his family.

79. Zick resisted only well enough to break free of Magnacat's grasp and run away.

80. Magnacat had an accomplice knock Zick unconscious.

81. Zick awoke in Magnacat's lair, with a machine feeding on his powers.

82. A large screen showed him a gathering of the young Tamers and Keepers.

83. Magnacat was among them, disguised as Zick.

84. None of them saw through Magnacat's disguise.

85. Magnacat had fast-forwarded time to ten years in the future, still with Zick in captivity.

**------Elena------**

86. Magnacat evoked a fight between Lay and Elena.

87. Lay kissed the fake Zick in front of Elena.

88. Teddy kissed Elena in front of Zick.

89. The fake Zick told Elena he had plans to marry Lay.

90. Elena had accepted Teddy's wedding proposal.

91. Teddy and Elena got married on his birthday.

92. They moved to another country right after their honeymoon.

93. Teddy sent a video of their 'honeymoon activities'.

94. Elena named her first son after Teddy.

95. Teddy bought her a pet goldfish which was actually a spy Gorka working for Magnacat.

96. Teddy found a job in the next city, leaving Elena alone for most of the day.

97. Teddy annulled the marriage and dumped their son in an orphanage.

98. Magnacat posed as a real estate agent and offered Elena a house near his new hideout.

99. Elena bought the house and moved there right away....


	2. The Hundredth Night

**A Hundred Nightmares**

_Cezille07_

* * *

The Hundredth Night.

It was midnight. Zick found himself sweating heavily, and panting as hard. He looked around him—everything 'seemed' normal. But everything he dreamt seemed too real. All those tragic things....

Bombo was snoring loudly on the floor, embracing his shoes. Timothy lay beside him, just as they planned, in case Bombo had a shoe-related dream and attacked Zick's wardrobe. Somewhere downstairs, he knew Jeremy was watching the other monsters even in his sleep. His parents were still in their beds—he checked to be sure. He crept outside to listen for activity in Elena's house, and sure enough she was sleeping soundly too.

He released a long sigh. It was all a dream. It was safe to go back to sleep....

Or so he thought.

**------The Final Dream------**

_If this is how it's going to be, fine. If this was how it was supposed to happen, alright. Fine. Just don't hurt her. That was simple enough a request, wasn't it? It was too simple to be turned down. He was the Tamer. He was their 'enemy'. Let him suffer, not Elena. She's out of the fight, not part of the war. _

_Was that too much to ask?_

_Why then was Magnacat in Elena's room? Why then was he watching her? Why then was he hovering above her head, looking into her eyes through the mirror? _

_Alright, he would be a slave forever! Alright, he would submit to anything, just never hurt her! Didn't Magnacat promise not to touch his family or any of his friends if he agreed? _

_Zick felt his insides burst into millions of pieces—but he was not going to scream. Something in the back of his mind told him an age-old fact, You can never trust a Gorka, but he had no power to do anything now. He was strapped to a thin post, his wrists and feet bound by thick cords, and his mouth covered by cloth that seemed drenched in lavender. The machine that drained his powers, he realized, was no ordinary machine, and the cords that tied his hands were no ordinary rope—these were both monsters. _

_Was it all he could do to watch? _

_Magnacat quickly morphed into a bird-like creature and grabbed Elena with his talons. He rose into the air, clutching at Elena so tightly she lost consciousness. _

_Elena awoke in a dark, closed, room. She yelled for help. Only her voice echoed back. Frustrated, she picked up an object from the floor and threw it at the nearest wall. The sound it gave as it collided with the wall was not glass or metal or wood, or any hard substance she had expected. Upon closer inspection she found it was a skull. _

_She shouted louder and higher, and tears formed in her eyes. "Help me! Help me, Teddy!"_

_Maybe she was expecting Teddy to sense she was in danger, like Zick always did. Did she?_

_Zick's eyes stung with tears, and his stomach twisted into a random shape. He blinked. The tears were real. He felt them trace his cheek...._

_And rinse off some of the lavender._

"_Teddy! Help me!" he heard her yell. "Wherever you are, I need you!" _

_But she waited and got disappointed. For a moment, Zick grinned despite what happened, where he was, and the agreement he entered. Teddy wasn't coming. And now, the lavender was gone. _

"_Dont' forget me, Elena!" he thought as loud and hard as he could, direly hoping she'd hear it. "Elena! It's me! Zick! I'm your best friend! I'm always here! Don't forget me!"_

_Elena looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes betrayed the fear she'd been trying to keep to herself. "Zick...."_

"_YES! Think of me!" Zick wriggled free of the monsters that bound him. He rose to his feet and yelled into the screen, "Elena! Don't forget me, I'm here!" Adrenaline—it rushed into his bloodstream and forced out another sentence, "I love you!"_

_They both heard thunder roar from outside whatever room they were held in, the first sign that they were still somewhere in distorted reality. _

"_Zick..." Elena whispered, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. She opened her mouth, but no words formed. A certain kind of sadness enveloped her face. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees. Amidst the crying, she had smiled in an ambiguous way, "I was never your best friend." _

_Zick's fleeting hope vanished. He stepped closer to the screen, tried to touch her face through the glass. It was all an illusion, he consoled himself. What if none of this was real at all? The converse was harder to conceive. What if all this was real? He touched the screen, imagining what it might be like to actually touch her face, what it might be like for her to react to his hand. _

"_You were much, much more!" he uttered. He wondered if she still heard him. _

_All of a sudden, Magnacat appeared beside him and shut off the screen. "She isn't your friend?" _

"_No," he answered truthfully. Did it have to take this much to realize he never saw her as a best friend? That he wished all the time for the courage to speak up and admit how he felt about her? That her companionship and mutual affection would complete his being?_

"_Then she's not covered by our contract. I shall dispose of her—" _

"_What?! You liar and cheater!" _

"_No, I didn't lie. What did I promise? I won't hurt any of your friends or your family. She's neither a friend nor family to you, therefore our agreement does not hold for her." Magnacat's triumphant laugher echoed all around them. "It's not me, but truth-functional logic that failed you now. See? I didn't need to be a Gorka to defeat you! You're as weak as they are, as weak as that human girl you claim to 'love'. It's a disgusting emotion! And too bad for you, and too bad for her, because love let you down." _

_Magnacat raised his hand. A simple command, and she would be dead._

"_WAIT!" Zick yelled without thinking. _

_The Gorka shook his head. "No, no more bargains. We've closed our deal."_

_Again, without thinking: "Let...let me talk to her!" _

_Magnacat considered this for a moment. "What can you possibly say to change things? Hmm, it's a harmless request." _

_The screen flickered back into life. Did that mean what they were having was near enough to a conversation? _

"_Elena," he said. His knees trembled when he approached her image. Suddenly his hand jerked away when he touched her face through the screen. "Elena," he repeated. _

_She looked up again. She looked straight at lens of the 'camera'. "I can hear you Zick." And there was something in her eyes, something Zick had been longing to see...trust. "I trust you." _

_But what is it exactly that he wanted to say? "Please...say something." That was stupid and awkward! His mind raced for anything to tell her. Or would he say she was about to die? _

_And she asked him a difficult question. "What do you want me to say?" _

_He didn't know either. He looked beside him at Magnacat, who looked pleased by his misery. He focused his eyes on her face, if it was just that beautiful face that would take him through eternity. _

"_I want you to say...." No, would he really...? His throat was tight. He was lucky that she couldn't see him—although he knew she can hear his sobbing. "I want you to tell me...be a good Tamer. T-take care of y-yourself, d-don't get sick...and...a-and...."_

"_Why, Zick?!" she yelled, standing up. _

_He struck the screen with his hand. "No, don't! Don't ask me why! Just do it!" _

"_Alright! I—"_

_The screen was shut off once again. _

_Magnacat grabbed his clothes and threw him across the room. "Your performance was revolting! But I shall give you one last offer, if you like this human so much." _

"_Let me take her place! That's the only offer you'll get!" Zick retorted, "LET ME TAKE HER PLACE! DON'T KILL HER! TAKE ME! TAKE ME!!!" _


	3. Elena's Dream

**A Hundred Nightmares**

_Cezille07_

* * *

Elena's Dream.

_Magnacat smiled. Finally, Zick himself requested for his death. He looked down on the sleeping boy. Unsheathing a dagger, he whispered, "Farewell, Zick. I never thought we'd agree. A hundred nights was all it took—just when I was having fun, watching you cry." _

_Magnacat looked around. The house was as Zick left it, peaceful. And he'll certainly leave it that way, peaceful. One strike, and he too would be forever peaceful....._

Elena found herself awake in the middle of the night, covered in tears and sweat for some reason. She looked at the clock. 12:22 AM.

But this time it wasn't abrupt, like the other nights. She thought she heard a faint rustle among the leaves nearby, or the wind coming in through the window...almost as if someone _looked in_ through her window. But there was no one there.

She had been waking up at this precise time for the past three months and seven days. There were no nightmares—at least, none that she recalled—but each time she woke up something heavy weighed in her chest. It wasn't her. It was something for sure, but she didn't know what. For the hundredth time, she settled that nothing was happening, as it always did. And tonight, she wasn't worried. Something told her it was safe tonight, like the past hundred nights. Nothing was happening, because Zick was next door, and he was guarding her....

Or so she thought.

****End****


End file.
